Sucked into Zelda book 3: My final story
by The Wolf Who Writes
Summary: Four years have past since the Ghirahim incident. Michelle is now a twenty year old woman, along with her friends. Hyrule is at peace once again. Until he came. People in Hyrule have been disappearing. Michelle, along with her boyfriend Link, her friends Midna, Zelda, Jane, Fi, and Ghirahim, and her sister Alex are determined to stop these disappearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I am sorry I deleted the Adult timeline books. They weren't that popular. But, here is the third and final book of the Sucked into Zelda series.**

**Enjoy the first chapter! Tell your friends!**

**(Remember, the goddesses are in italics)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang. People looked at me to sing the next part.

"Happy birthday to Alexandra Marie-Ann Jessica Karen Goldberg!" I sang.

"Just use my nickname," 14 year-old Alex said.

"Fine," I smiled. "Happy birthday Alex!"

Everyone joined in for the last part.

"Happy birthday too you!"

Alex took a deep breath, and blew out the candles. We all cheered.

"PRESENTS!" Jane yelled, holding up her wrapped gift.

"But we haven't had cake yet," Link complained.

"Actually, I think presents would be good," Zelda said, grabbing her gift for Alex.

"Yeah," Ghirahim and Fi said. As Fi picked up the present, I saw the diamond on her hand glitter.

Fi married Ghirahim two years ago, and they are probably the happiest couple in Hyrule, other than me and Link, and Shiek and Malon.

"Me first!" Midna said, tossing a black package to Alex. Alex unwrapped up, to reveal a shadow crystal necklace.

"Thanks Midna!" Alex cried, putting it on. Dang, that girl can look good in anything.

"Us next!" Fi said. Since she is no longer a sword spirt, she talks normally now. And, since we got older, she looks less like me. Her purple eyes got darker, hair got shorter, and she is long and lean, while I and short and strong, like a gymnast. Ghirahim also changed. Upon being released from the sword, he got a nice tan. His hair got lighter, he had smile lines, and just looked completely happy.

Alex unwrapped the present. It was a green diamond hair clip. Even though they are no longer sword spirits, they still keep their powers. Fi cans shoot skyward strikes from her hands, and Ghirahim can teleport and create different colored diamonds.

"I think it would look great in your hair," Ghirahim said.

"Thanks!" Alex said, placing it on her head.

Maybe I should describe my sister. After all, she has changed in the four years.

She decided to grow out her hair, so it was a long blond, curly mess. Her green eyes got greener for some strange reason, and her lips were no longer thin lines. And, that girl has gotten taller.

"Next!" Zelda said, tossing her a floppy package.

Inside the package was green dress, that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Thank you!" Then she ran out of the room and changed into the dress.

"You know you don't have to wear every present," Midna said.

"I know," Alex smiled, sitting back down in the chair. "But I want to."

"This is from Collin," Link said, handing her a package. "I am sorry he couldn't make it."

Alex took the long package sadly. Don't tell her I told you, but I think she has a crush on him.

"It's okay," Alex said, staring at the package. "It has been hard."

People in Hyrule have been disappearing lately, and turing up as paintings on walls. Because of this, Collin's parents won't let him out of the house often. I can't blame them. After Uli died for a while, Rusl has been a little protective of his family.

Alex opened the package. Inside the package was a fishing rod.

"Oh," Link said. "That was what he was working on for the past three months."

Alex said nothing, but a small smile appeared on her face, and I swear to you, a tear fell onto the wrapping.

"ME NEXT!" Jane yelled. We covered our ears. She handed Alex a bag. Inside, was rupees. About 100.

"I had no idea what to get you," Jane said shyly, but still loudly. "So just spend it on something you like."

Alex hugged her.

"Now, from me." Link said, and handed her some knives.

"Link…" I said.

"Don't worry," Link said. "I will teach her. Plus, she is going to have to protect herself one day."

"True," Alex said.

"No," I said. "My gift to Alex from me and the goddesses was a sword."

_We worked so hard on it._

_It took you two seconds to make!_

_Well, the planing took forever._

_Touché_

Now, I was talking to Din and Nayru. Faore was asleep, and Hylia was giving us the silent treatment. We blamed her for Ghirahim wrecking havoc on Hyrule, and she decided to not talk to us. So far, she is on year three.

I pulled out the sword and handed it to her. It was mother-of-pearl and leather handle, with a platinum blade with her name on it. The sword itself wasn't that impressive. The blade itself was only a foot long, but, hey, Alex is a small kid. She should start with a small sword.

"Well, I will use the knives as back up," Alex said.

"That is good," Midna said. "Now, can we eat. That cake it teasing me."

I laughed.

"And me," Zelda said.

"Me too," Jane said, looking hungrily at the cake.

"Alright, Fi, get the drinks, and I will cut the cake."

Fi and Ghirahim ran off and returned with chocolate milkshakes. I cut the cake. It was thickly frosted.

I love the fact that the frosting is almost as thick as the cake.

Seriously? Asleep for the giving and awake for the food? Shame on you Faore!

The cake was cut and given to everyone. Alex took the first bite.

"Perfect," She said, and took another.

We all ate. After the party was over, Alex spent the night, along with Midna. Zelda went back to the castle, Fi, Ghirahim, and Link went to their houses, and Jane lives with me, so she went to her room.

I wonder how long it will take for something to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! I want to thank Adro02 for the nice review. Once I finish this book, I am going to go back and edit them, to make them better. In the mean time, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door.

"Michelle!" I heard Jane yell, pounding on the door. "Bar opens in twenty minutes!"

That woke me up.

_Why didn't you wake me up?_

_Zzzz…What?_

_Forget it._

I jumped out of bed, changed into my work clothes, and ran downstairs.

My smoothie shop was really popular, so people we already coming in. Fi and Ghirahim were standing, ready to open the doors. Yeah, I let them work here. They needed a job. Plus, after Ghirahim accidentally killed a couple of my waitresses, I needed to find people.

"Alright people!" I said. "Open the doors!"

Fi and Ghirahim opened the doors and ran to the back room.

My first customer, was Telma.

_Damn it, it's her._

Telma was probably the only one in Hyrule who hates me, along with Ilia. Just because I served better drinks than her, she does't have to be a bitch. Alcohol is gross. Unless it's good wine.

"Hello," She said curtly.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "What would you like to order?"

"Cut the horse shit," Telma said. "I need help."

"Why should I help you?" I asked, taking another order. "Alright, one mango smoothie coming up!"

I should probably tell you how the system works.

I write down every order we get. When Alex isn't here, Jane is the one taking them to the back room. But, since Alex was staying for a few days, Alex was running back and forth, giving orders to Jane, Fi, Ghirahim, Angle, Marie, and Midna, if she was visiting. It is a pretty good work out.

"Because," Telma said. "Shad is missing."

"Okay," I said, handing Alex another order. Fi came out and started placing smoothies on tables. She can do that because Hyrule isn't that big and we pretty much know everyone here. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to find him," Telma said. "He had map of the disappearances. The map was going to predict where the next one was going to strike. If we find him, we might be able to protect the person who is going to disappear next."

I took a breath. "Okay. But only to protect to protect the people of Hyrule."

Telma nodded. "Thank you. And may I please have a Twilight Realm?"

I smiled. "Sure."

"Why do you call that smoothie that?" Telma asked as I wrote down her order. "The Twilight Realm is a place."

"The color of the smoothie is the same shade of blue as the some parts of the Twilight Realm."

Telma nodded, then went to take a seat.

* * *

"Guess what people?"

I was sitting in a room with Link, Zelda, Jane, Alex, Fi, Midna, and Ghirahim. The bar already closed. I put up a sign that said "CLOSED. I AM ON AN ADVENTURE. BE BACK SOON."

"Um, Season 4 of OUAT has come out," Jane said. Zelda, who was sitting right next to her, giggled. Wait a sec, Zelda doesn't even know what OUaT is.

"It already has." I said, eyeing them. "Besides, we have better things to do now."

"What can be better than screaming at your iPad while we cry because the screenwriters won't give Regina a happy ending?" Jane asked. Everyone from Hyrule looked at her weirdly.

"Going on an adventure."

That got their attention. Was it just me, or did Link look a little sad about that.

We are going on an adventure?

Didn't you guys listen to the conversation I had with Telma?

No.

"Really?" Midna asked.

"Really." I said.

"So, where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Oh, no," I said. "You are not coming."

"Yes I am," Alex said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"No."

"She can come," Zelda said.

"I calculate a 74% chance that Alex will get hurt on this trip." Fi said robotically.

"FIONA!" We all said. We hated her sword spirit form, and we do not want her to go back to it.

"Kidding," She smirked. "But I really think Alex should stay."

"Okay," Zelda stood up. "All in favor of letting Alex join us?"

Everyone but me, Link, and Fi raised our hands.

"Settled," Ghirahim said. "Alex will come."

"Yes!" She did a fist pump into the air, then sat down.

"Alright, sweetheart," Link said. "What is it?"

"Don't call me sweetheart," I said, shaking my head. "We may be dating, but you are not calling me sweetheart."

Link nodded.

"Anyway," I said. "We are going to look for Shad. Apparently, he mapped out the attacks. If we can find him, we can figure out who is going to disappear next, and protect them."

"Cool plan," Midna said. "But where do we start?"

Hyllia can do a tracking spell.

"Nayru has given me some useless advice," I said. "Have Hyllia use a tracking spell."

"Why is that useless?" Zelda asked.

"Because Hyllia won't talk or do anything for us unless we say sorry for blaming her."

"I am not apologizing," Ghirahim said, folding his arms. "It is her fault that I went to Demise. She ruined my life!"

Midna whispered something into Ghirahim's ear.

"I mean," Ghirahim, said sadly. "I am really sorry for behaving that way."

_HA! He said it!_

"She talked," I said.

Link handed Zelda and Jane a couple of Rupees. Apparently they bet on when Hyllia will talk again.

I will use a tracking spell.

A bright light filled the room. After a about two minutes, it faded.

"Shad was last seen at the Tower of Hera," I said.

"He really was there?" Fi asked.

I nodded.

"Okay," Ghirahim said. "I didn't mean the apology."

_Ha ha. In your FACE Hyllia!_

_Faore, don't be mean._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Okay, I am really sorry about asking this, but could you please review? It would make me feel better about writing this.  
**

* * *

We gathered everything we could and set out for the Tower of Hera.

We walked two hours before someone spoke again. Sadly, it was a complaint.

"My feet hurt!" Alex complained.

"If you complain again swear I am going to teleport you back to your house before you can say 'Triforce!'" Ghirahim snarled.

Alex muttered some very rude names, and shut up.

"That wasn't very nice," Jane said, putting an arm around Alex.

"She wanted to come," Ghirahim said. "She should know that it's going to be hard. We will have good food, but if Michelle didn't have the goddesses with her, we would have to pack food."

"If Michelle didn't have the goddesses," Midna said. "This trip wouldn't be happening."

"My demon form would have won."

"Ha!" Jane said. "If she didn't have the goddesses, Gannon might have won!"

_If the don't shut up, I might kill them._

"Okay people," I said. "We have to shut up. The goddesses are getting pretty angry. Which is funny, because I am the one who is supposed to be angry."

We shut up for a while. We walked for two more hours.

"How long does it take to get there?" Zelda asked. Not like a bitch. She was just curious.

"I have no flipping idea," I said. "But I do know the way. Hyllia told me."

_I want to flay Ghirahim alive._

"After she cursed at you a couple hundred times," I pointed at Ghirahim.

"I am not sorry," He said.

We walked for a while, then we decided on a nice place to spend the night.

I summoned pillows and gave them to everyone. Within minutes, everyone but me was asleep, or so I though.

"Hey Michelle."

Link was behind me.

"How did you get there?" I asked, scooting over so he could sit with me. I was leaning against a rock.

"I walked," He said, sitting down. He put an arm around me.

"I wish there was no adventure," Link said sadly, looking at the weapons that were lying about.

"Why?" I said. "I mean, peace is nice, but I was itching for something exciting to do."

"Well," Link said. "I was planing to take you our for dinner tonight."

"Nice," I looked over at him.

"It was going to be a picnic at Ordon Lake." He said wistfully. "Where we first met."

"And you saved me from drowning," I giggled.

He nodded, and paused for a while. After a minute or two, he spoke again. "I was going to bring your favorite food."

He paused again. "It was a perfect spot."

He looked around. "But this spot is perfect too."

I looked around. The leaves of trees blocked most of the moonlight, but the moon still managed to show in little rays of light, dotting the the camp. There was a large gap over the rock we were leaning against, so the light shown down on us. Bright wildflowers of blue, red, and white were by the trees and around the rocks.

What was he planing?

He looked at me. He looked, scared. But a little hopeful too.

_Oh my gosh!_

_He…No!_

_Is he going to…Oh my…_

_Shut up Faore! You too Din and Hyllia! I want to here this!_

"Michelle," Link said. His hand reached to a pocket on his tunic. "I-"

"-Please quiet down!" Midna moaned. She sat up and gave us a dirty look. Link took his hand out of his pocket. "I'm trying to sleep."

Link and I nodded. She went back to sleep.

"Goodnight Michelle," Link kissed me and walked over to his pillow.

* * *

I would like to say I had a peaceful sleep after that conversation.

The truth was, I wasn't able to sleep at all. I kept thinking about what Link was going to say. Was he finally going to propose? Probably. I kept thinking he was too scared to do it, so I was going to. Then I find out that he was going to? ARRGH!

It also didn't help that the goddesses were talking about it all night.

_Does he have a ring?_

_I think he does. He reached into his pocket to get something._

_Would Michelle say no if he doesn't have a ring?_

_Din, if you know Michelle at all, she would say yes anyway._

What is wrong with my life?

When everyone else woke up in the morning, they found me setting down plates with eggs, toast, and glasses with smoothies. Everyone was staring at me, probably because I had dark circles under my eyes.

"Michelle," Alex said cautiously. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Midna answered fro me. "She was up all night talking to Link."

"She was not!" Link said. He looked a tired, stressed, and sad.

"I didn't here her and Link talking," Fi said.

"Me too," Ghirahim said.

"Me three," Zelda and Jane said. "Jink!" Jane yelled. Zelda handed her ten rupees.

"Midna must be able to hear everything," Alex said, sipping a strawberry smoothie.

"I don't hear everything," Midna said, folding her arms.

"You heard Michelle and I whispering," Link said.

"Shut up wolf," Midna said.

* * *

After an amazing food fight that I couldn't write due to writers block, we set out walking again.

We spent several days wandering. Link didn't talk to me unless it was something really important. That made me sad, but I guess he was afraid that someone will interrupt, again.

But, then again, he could just talk to me.

About a week later, we arrived at he temple entrance.

"Well," I said. It was so tall that I think it touched the sky. "This is going to be fun."

Alex shivered. Oh yeah, she is afraid of heights.  
_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I am sorry for the late update. I will try and make these faster. In the mean time, enjoy!  
**

* * *

We all looked up at the tower.

"Why did our ancestors make it so tall," Zelda said.

"No idea," Link said.

"So that all of Hyllia's followers can come live here," Ghirahim said. "She wanted all of her followers in one place so she could protect them easily."

"That is actually pretty smart," Alex said.

We stared at it for a while.

"Hey," Fi said suddenly. "I remember when it was being built."

Oh yeah, Fi lived at the time of the war of Demise and Hyllia.

"I remember working on it," Ghirahim said, smiling at the tower.

"Didn't you carve a heart with my name in it on one of the bricks?" Fi asked.

"Fiona," Ghirahim said. "I carved hearts on almost every brick I placed."

"Okay," Midna said, a little creeped out.

"Shall we go in?" Zelda asked.

Alex whimpered like Link was hurt in wolf form.

"I will take that as a yes."

We opened the doors and walked in.

"Hey look," Jane said. She pointed at a couple bricks. "There are some heart ones there!"

Sure enough, there were a few bricks that had Fi's name, with a heart on it.

I have to admit, Ghirahim is a pretty good artist.

We tried to keep walking, but we were immediately stopped by something.

"Oh yeah!" Jane said. "We need to get something to get over the wall!"

"A hammer!" I said. I summoned a bunch for everyone. "Watched this."

I smacked the red smiley faces with the hammer and stood on it.

"Michelle…" Jane said worriedly. "This might not be-"

WOOSH! The thing sprung up. I flew about two feet into the air, and came down. I landed on the bricks on the other side. Surprisingly, it was a pretty soft landing.

"That was fun!" I said, wobbling a bit. I was a tiny bit dizzy. "Come on!"

One by one, the rest of the people came over.

"Lets do it again!" Alex said. Sometimes, she still acts like a ten year old.

"There will be plenty more chances to do it," Midna said. "This temple is huge."

We walked some more, trying to find our way. At one point, after jumping up and down on a few smiley faces and going up a few levels, we went into a room.

"Is everyone here?" I turned around. Sure enough, everyone was standing behind me.

"Michelle look out!" Alex yelled. She threw a knife over my shoulder. It cut my ear a bit.

"Alex!" I said, grabbing my ear.

"Why don't you turn around." Jane said, wide-eyed. I turned around.

A moblin stood in shock, with Alex's knife in his shoulder. He shuddered, then disappeared in a cloud of black dust, leaving behind a blue rupee.

"Ooh!" Alex said. "Money!"

She ran over to the rupee and placed it in the small purse that she brought. "I could get rich off of hunting evil things!"

"You got lucky," Ghirahim said, patting her shoulder and trying to wipe the look of shock off of his face. "Not all things leave behind stuff."

"And didn't you say you were going to become the new Ms. Ordon?" Zelda said.

Alex blushed, and nodded.

* * *

We made our way through the temple. Strangely, after Alex killed the first moblin, more baddies kept coming up.

"I," Zelda said, breathing heavily and stabbing a chu chu with her bow. If you are confused, I designed the bow to turn into a sword whenever she wants. "Hate fighting."

"Why did you come then?" Midna asked, blasting a couple walking statues to dust with shadow magic.

"I have to protect my kingdom," She said plainly, shooting another monster in the face with an arrow.

After some amazing fights and some close encounters to death, a door appeared.

"In the game," Jane said. "The Tower of Hera had about 13 floors."

"I know," I said. "I counted. We are on floor 12."

"Well," Link said. "Lets go fight that boss and find Shad!"

We walked out the door. There were no stairs leading up to the boss room. We were on a balcony.

"Michelle," Fi said cautiously, "You need to look up."

I looked up. The tower stretched on and on and on.

"And on and on," Ghirahim finished my thoughts.

"What are we going to do," Zelda groaned.

"I know what I am going to do," Alex groaned. She lurched over to the edge and puked.

I ran over to her.

"Breath, little thing," I said, patting her back.

After she finished puking, I gave her a bottle of mouthwash.

After a couple of swishes, she threw the bottle over the edge and sat down with Jane and Zelda, who looked like they were a little too close together. Link was leaning against the wall, and Fi and Ghirahim were playing a game of dice.

_Okay, I need a little help._

_What do you need?_

_I need Hyllia to call Argorock._

_Why should I?_

_Because you are in MY body, and I want to get to the top of that god damned tower! Why did you make it so tall?_

_I have a lot of followers._

_Just call him._

_Argorock!_

* * *

About two minutes later, a large shape, bright shape came down.

If you are wondering why Argorock can fly, well, here is what happened. Ghirahim felt really sorry for cutting off his wings and burning them. So, he gathered the bones, and created magical wings out of his bones, a whole bunch of leather, and gold. After that was done, Faore attached them to the scars that were left on after the scabs healed. So, now Argorock can has really strong wings.

Anyway, he flew down and 'stood' right by the balcony.

"Hello," Argorock smiled. "What do you need?"

"First," I said. "I need you to take me and my friends up to the top of this tower."

"Got it," Argotcok said. "Everyone get on!"

Everyone piled onto the dragon. When I made sure everyone was secure, he flew up to the top.

About one floor from the roof, there was a ledge with a door.

"Drop us off there," I said, pointing at it.

He went to the ledge. We hopped off his back and onto it.

"Thanks Argocok!" I said. "Here!"

I summoned a whole bunch of meat and threw it up into the air. He swooped around and caught it with his mouth.

"Thnsk," He tried to say with a mouth full of food. He flew up back to Skyloft.

"Well," Midna said. "Lets go in."

We walked in. At the end of the room, there was a small hole.

"I think I can fit in there," Alex said.

"No Alex," I said. "You might get hurt."

"I saved you from a moblin!" Alex protested. "Plus, I'm not tired from the fights we had with the other monsters on the way up here, I think I can do this."

"She is pretty fast," Link said.

"And good with the knives," Midna added.

"And sword."

"And she is a quick thinker."

"Fine!" I said. "But if my baby sister gets hurt, I am blaming all of you!"

Alex everyone a big hug, then ran to me.

"I will com back," Alex said. "I will always be there for my big sister."

I didn't know what to say, so I hugged her back.

After a couple more seconds, she let go of me. Alex ran to the hole, and, getting down on her hands and knees, crawled into it.

"I hope she is going to be okay," I said.

"She is going to be fine," Link said, putting his arm around me and squeezing my shoulders a bit. "She is almost as good of a fighter as you."

"Yeah," I smiled. "It must run in the family."

"Hey, Michelle!" Ghirahim said. "I think this room has more too it!"

"Light up the room," Jane said.

I summoned a bunch of fire and placed it at the top of the room. It stayed there and lit up the entire place like a mini sun.

And, sure enough, this room had more too it.

When we walked in, we could just see the end of the room with the hole in the wall. Now, we saw that the room was much wider than that.

"Look around," I told them. "Lets see if we can find anything useful."

Link, Ghirahim, and I went to the left side, and Fi, Jane, Zelda, and Midna went to the right.

"I think I found something!" Link said. He held up a sheet of paper. "It's Shad's handwriting!"

"How do you know?" Ghirahim said, who was trying to take apart the walls to see if anything was hidden behind the stones.

"Shad gave me a book that he wrote about Skyloft," Link said, handing me the paper. "I know his handwriting."

I read the note.

"This is interesting," I said. "All is says is 'Zora. Goron. Yeti. Stranger. Hyllian. Time traveler. Twili.' That is it."

"Michelle," Midna called.

"What?"

"You are going to want to see what we found."

I ran over to the other side of the room. Zelda was staring at a ripped piece of paper.

"Give it here," I said. Zelda gave it to me. Her hands were shaking.

It was part of a list. The ones after number four were ripped off. All but number four had check marks next to the. Number four had a couple words next to them, 'Will be gotten soon.'

"This is strange." I said. "Number 1, Queen Ruto. Who is Queen Ruto?"

"She is the Zora Rhys married," Jane said. "She went missing three months ago."

"Okay," I took a breath. "Number 2, Darmani"

"Number 3," I said, my breath getting a little more shaky. "Yeta."

"Number 4," I dropped the paper. "Alexandra Goldberg."

"It is like the list Shad made!" Ghirahim said. "Zora, Goron, Yeti, and Stranger!"

I probably would have collapsed on the spot, but then I hear Alex scream from the other room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! I really hope you like this chapter. I have also changed the first chapter in Sucked into Zelda book one, so if you have the time, read it.  
**

* * *

"ALEX!" I screamed. I ran over to the other side of the room and started banging on the walls. "ALEX!"

_Do something!_

_What?_

_I don't know! Anything!_

"Give me ideas!" I yelled at my friends.

"Blow up the wall!" Link shouted.

_Din, I need you to blow up the wall._

_Why?_

_Because my f*cking baby sister is in there, and if you don't f*cking blow up that wall I am going to-_

The rest of that sentence is deleted due to the horrible curses I said and too this day, I am still being criticized about them.

_Okay._

BOOM! The wall exploded. When the dust cleared away, I saw Alex was cowering against a wall. She was holding her sword right in front of her. A tall stranger was standing right in front of her. Her knives were at his feet.

"Stop it!" A voice from the other side of the room yelled. I looked over. Shad was sitting on the ground, tied up. "Leave that poor girl alone!"

"Why Shad," The mad said. He had a thick flamboyant accent. "I want you to see your work crumble." He turned back to Alex. "How can you stay there, surrounded by these imperfect walls and these imperfect people?"

"I prefer it!" Alex yelled, hoisting her sword a bit higher. I am pretty sure that was a rhetorical question, but, hey, it was brave.

"Oh but my dear," Flamboyant man said with fake pity. "I am going to put you where perfection like you belong: On a pedestal. Or rather, in your case, a wall."

The man waved his staff. A painting appeared behind Alex. With another wave of his arm, Alex flew backward. A bright light covered her and the frame. When it faded, Alex wasn't there. There was only a picture of a beautiful bond girl holding a sword and knife. Wait a sec-

"Alex," I heard Jane whisper. I felt a sharp pain in both of my knees.

The painting fell to the ground. The man walked over to it.

"What a beautiful painting!" The man marveled, picking it up and admiring it. "I have to say, her blond curls are usually far to sunny for my taste, but I think I will make an acceptation for this beautiful girl."

He placed the painting against the wall. Then he turned around.

"I am glad you enjoyed the show," He said. He turned around at us. "Once I heard you people on the other side of the wall, I was so happy! I won't have to make separate trips to catch you all."

"But where are my manners?" The man bowed at us. "I am Yuga, of Lorule. Servant of Queen Hilda and King Ravio, and a master painter."

"My sister," I forced out. "You took my sister."

"Yes I did, pretty one," Yuga bowed again to me. "And, hold on."

Yuga got something out of his jacket. It was part of the broken list.

"Lets see," He smirked at the paper. "Ah, Princess Zelda, Queen Midna, and Fiona."

With a wave of his wand, Zelda, Midna, and Fi flew backward. Frames appeared, and they turned into paintings.

"NO!" Ghirahim and surprisingly, Jane shrieked.

Yuga laughed, then summoned the paintings. "Oh, these are beautiful! The amount of light added for Zelda and Midna's painting make it look like there is a natural crown above them. And Fi looks like an angel, doesn't she?"

He held up the painting for us to see.

"No," Jane whispered, tears in her eyes. "Not Zelda."

"Fi," Ghirahim said. He gripped his sword tighter. "We will stop you!"

"Oh, how cliche are you?" Yuga laughed. "How can you stop me, when your best fighter is on her knees sobbing?"

I felt some hands go under me and I felt myself going up. Link had picked me up.

_I am going to explode. _

_I will protect the innocents._

I started flying up into the air.

"Yuga," I sobbed. My voice was shaky. "I want my sister."

Every part of my body felt like exploding. Fire came from my heart, arms, legs, and head.

When the it stopped, the room was destroyed. The roof caved in, so sunlight light up the entire room. Yuga was standing there, with that horrible smirk still there.

"Foolish Michelle," Yuga said, shaking his head. "I have plenty of ways to avoid your power. Now, I shall leave this place and find my way home. Queen Hilda and King Ravio will be pleased. Maybe they will let me take you and your friends back, as a souvenir."

"But now," Yuga said. "I am leaving."

Using magic, the paintings disappeared. He melted into the wall and vanished.

I fell. Down down down. I felt a sharp pain all over my body, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Michelle! Michelle please wake up! I can't loose you!"

I woke up. Link was leaning over me, holding my hand

"Oh, thank the lord!" He sobbed.

"Easy Link," another voice said. "You did well to bring her here."

I sat up. My mother and father were sitting at the corner of the room.

"Mom?" I croaked. "Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart," Mom said. "Link told us everything."

"And you didn't tell him to never see me again?" I asked, confused.

"You are a stubborn child," Mom said sadly. "I doubt you will listen to us, even if we promised to send you to a prince in another country."

"Plus," Dad said. "I owe Link. He saved you from Ghirahim. He got you out of the Tower of Hera after you went supernova. Maybe, just maybe, you are right for my daughter." He looked at Link when he said that.

Link blushed. "Sir, may I talk to you outside?"

"Certainly," Dad stood up and opened the door. They went outside.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" She came over and sat by me.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my house, in Ordon."

I nodded. "Where is Ghirahim and Jane?" I managed to get out.

"They are in Link's old house. They are worried sick about you."

"I need to see them!" I started to get up.

"Shh,"She said, placing me back down on the bed. "You need some rest."

And with that, I fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! I have changed the second chapter in Sucked into Zelda book one, so if you have the time, read it.  
**

* * *

"Wake up Michelle!"

I sat up straight. Was that Jane? Waking me up and telling me I needed to get dressed and go to work? Was Alex okay?

But one look around the room told me that it wasn't.

"Wake up," Mom stood over me, a breakfast tray in her hands. "I made your favorite: Ordon pumpkin pie with my best attempt at goat milk whipped cream. And, of course, I got you some water."

I laughed. Mom set the tray in front of me. I didn't know how hungry I was until I saw the food. And after the first bite, I felt like my tastebuds would explode from how good it tasted.

I was an okay baker, and Jane is my chef in the bar, but nothing tastes better than my mother's food.

"When you are finished, get dressed. Link is waiting for you at Jane's house." Mom ordered.

"You are treating me like a little girl," I smirked, picking at the pie.

"You are my little girl," She said. She hugged me. "I love you."

Mom stood up, and walked out of the room.

I got finished my food, got dressed, and ran out.

"Wait!" Dad called before I went out.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you," He said. "About Link."

"Okay," I said, setting down my shoes.

"I am sorry for doubting him," Dad said. "He is a good guy."

"It took you almost four years to realize that," I said.

"Actually more. I was here for three years before you."

"Yeah," I said.

"Listen," Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "He is a good guy. I never should have doubting your choice. Or him. I was so afraid he would hurt you, and break your heart. Dads are always very protective of their girls. And you are my girl."

I smiled. "Dad, what did you and Link talk about?"

"Well," He said. "I apologized to him."

"And?" I asked.

He smiled and took his hand off of my shoulder. "I am going to keep that a secret for now. Go save the world."

He kissed my forehead, and I ran out to my friends.

"Michelle!" Dad called.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot your shoes."

* * *

I ran up to Link's old house and climbed the ladder.

"People!" I yelled, knocking on the door. "I am awake! We did to find Alex and kick Yuga's ass!"

Link opened the door.

"You need to be quiet," He said, placing a hand over my mouth. "Jane is completely miserable."

I nodded. He took his hand off of my mouth and led me inside.

Jane was sobbing on the couch. Ghirahim had his arm around her.

"It will be okay," Ghirahim said. He looked up at us giving us a confused look.

"She is gone!" Jane cried, rubbing a small gold ring with a Triforce carved into it. Zelda's ring.

"Oh my goddesses," I said.

Yes?

No! Leave me alone!

"What?" Jane sniffed.

"You bought that ring," I said. "I remember. We were walking around town and you bought that ring. Later, when I asked you where it went, you said it was stolen. You gave it to Zelda."

"So," Jane sniffed, but she looked a little worried.

"You have been really close to Zelda lately," I continued. "You like Zelda!"

I expected her to get angry and tell me I was wrong.

Instead, she shook her head and sighed. "I really can't hide anything from you. At least, not for long." She looked up at me. "I love Zelda."

The room was silent.

"You never told me," I said quietly.

"That is it?" Jane asked. "No teasing. No un-friending me. Just that?"

"Yep," I said, sitting down on the other side of her. "I would help you either way."

"Wait, time out," Link did the time-out sign with his hands. "What is this?"

"Well, I have a crush on someone, and I told my friends, so I guess this is sixth grade," Jane said. I laughed.

"Really," Link frowned. "What is this?"

Jane took a breath. "I first saw Zelda when you two were getting your rewards. In the games Michelle and I played, she was pretty, but seeing her like that," Jane paused, as if reliving the memory. "She was beautiful. It took me a while to catch her alone, because she was the princess. Then, one night, when you and Link were on a date, I was cleaning up the bar. Then, Zelda came in. She was not flanked by any guards or any Hyllians. She came up to me and started talking to me. We got to know each other. Then, one night, she," Jane took a breath. "She told me she liked me."

"Woah," Ghirahim said. I gave him a dirty look.

"Go on," Link said. "What happened next?"

"Well," Jane said. "We dated for a few weeks, in secret. But I felt bad that you two didn't know. So, I set up a picnic."

"Wait," I said. "You set up that picnic to tell us something?"

Jane nodded. "And I would've, if Ghirahim didn't interrupt me."

We all looked at him.

"What?" He asked. "Don't look at me. I was possessed by Demise."

"Actually," Jane said. "I should thank you. Zelda changed her mind. She thought we should wait a little while longer."

"So you waited almost four years."

Jane nodded.

"Okay," I said, hiding my hurt. "So, now we have to think of a plan."

"Yeah," Ghirahim said. "We have to save Fiona."

Jane coughed.

"And Zelda."

Link coughed.

"And Midna."

"And Alex," I said. The memories came flooding back to me. Standing there, watching Alex turn into a painting. A very beautiful painting, but a painting. I started to cry. Soon, Jane and I were crying and hugging each other.

After a while, we calmed down.

"Okay," Jane sniffed. "We really need a plan."

"Yeah," I said. Then, another memory came back to me. "Link, where is Shad?"

"He is with Ilia," Link said. "Turns out, she is great with medicine."

"We need to go to him," I said, standing up. "We need to find out why this manic has taken our friends and loved ones." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! I am so sorry for the wait. I had a lot on my plate (hey, that rhymed!) I have changed the third chapter in Sucked into Zelda book one, so if you have the time, read it.  
**

* * *

We all climbed down the rope ladder.

"You know," Link said to Jane. "We could just get Ghirahim or you to go get Shad. That way, Michelle and I don't have to face the terror of Ordon."

"Yeah," Ghirahim said. "But I want to see what happens when she sees you."

"Plus," Jane said. "I want to see Ilia go fangirl."

"Kill me," I whispered.

_No! Don't kill her!_

_It's an expression. God, you people are dumb._

_HEY!_

I hate those hitchhikers.

Anyway, we all climbed down the ladder, and started walking to Ilia's house.

"Every step is like walking towards hell," Link whispered.

"She better not hear you say that," Ghirahim said.

"I hope," Link said. "If she did, I would be dead."

We walked along the streets of Ordon. It has been a while since I been in Ordon.

"Michelle!"

A cute blond fifteen year old came running towards me.

"Michelle!" He said again. "Did Alex like the present?"

Oh my, this was Colin.

"Yeah," I said. "You put a lot of work into it."

"May I see her?" Colin asked. "I wanted to take her fishing when she came back."

"Alex," I said. "She, umm…."

I looked at my friends. "Should we?"

Link, Jane and Ghirahim nodded.

I took a breath. " Alex is traveling with some friends."

Link, Jane, and Ghirahim face-palmed.

"What?" Colin asked.

"Yeah," I said, warming up. "Alex is traveling with Zelda, Fi, and Midna. Diplomatic mission. Going to see other kingdoms. She told me to tell you that she really misses you, and will bring you back a souvenir."

Colin nodded, a little disappointed. "Please tell me when she comes back."

I nodded. Colin walked away.

"Seriously," Jane said. "You didn't tell him."

"It would break the poor little kid's heart," I said.

Linknodded. He knew Colin better than anyone, other than his parents.

Anyway, we kept walking until we reached the Mayor's house.

I took in a sharp breath. The last official encounter I had with Ilia resulted in me punching her. The last encounter Link had with her (I was there) resulted in her telling Link that I was a witch and I cast a spell on him.

It wasn't fun.

We went up to the door, and Link knocked on it.

"Door's open!" She called from inside.

"You should go first," Jane whispered to Link. Link took a breath, and went inside.

"Link?' I heard Ilia's voice from inside. "You came back to me?"

That was my que to run inside and make sure she doesn't jump on him.

I went into the room. Ilia looked the same as ever. The same horrible haircut, the same terrible smirk and smile, the same anger. But still, very pretty. If she wasn't so hung up on Link, she might have gotten a boyfriend.

"Oh," She said, her smile fading. "You are here too."

Then Jane came in.

"And you," It came out as a growl.

Then Ghirahim came in.

"I have no idea who you are," Ilia snarled. "But if you are friends with her, I don't like you."

"Where is Shad?" I asked.

"What did you do to Link?' Ilia asked.

"What?"

"What did you do to Link?" Ilia asked again. "I have wanted to ask you this for almost four years now. You made him fall in love with you. You made him leave Ordon. You made him come and rescue you from that demon lord that is probably in the Hylian dungeon right now."

I saw Ghirahim tense at this. Apparently, she had no idea that the demon who kidnapped me was in this room.

I sighed. Clearly, this wasn't going to get us to Shad, so I started looking around the house.

"What are you doing to him?" Ilia asked. "Let him go."

I ignored her. "What are you doing?" she asked, clearly angry that I didn't respond.

"Looking for Shad." I said. "Where did you hide him?"

Ilia ran over to me and punched me in the face.

"Michelle!" Link yelled. I felt warm liquid run down my face. Blood.

_Do it Michelle._

I pressed Faore's mark on my hand. Faore came out.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Faore yelled. "YOU DAUGHTER OF A-"

At this point, I decided to not listen. When she was done, she came back into me. My legs turned into jelly and I fell to the ground.

"Michelle!" Jane and Link yelled and ran over to me.

"It's okay," I said waving them off. "It always happens when they come back."

"Ahem," Ilia coughed. We turned towards her. "I will take you to Shad."

She led us to a bedroom. Inside, Shad was sitting on a chair, massaging his arm.

"He broke his arm badly. I've never seen a break like this," Ilia said. "There is no way to save it."

I waved my arms and healed his arm.

"Thank you," Shad said.

"Thank you Michelle," Ilia smiled at me. Not a smirk, but an actual friendly smile.

_Faore, what did you do to her?_

_I made her forget that she hated you and that she loved Link._

I smiled back at her. Her grin got wider, and she started to laugh. We both started giggling, sharing this unspoken joke together.

"I am so sorry for being mean to you these past years," Ilia breathed. "I am just really protective of my friends, and I so afraid you would hurt him."

"I am sorry," I said, still smiling. "I would never hurt him. I love him."

We both laughed at each other, and hugged.

"Okay…" I head Jane say. We let go of each other and turned around. "Michelle's nose is broken, and we need information."

I waved my hand over my nose. A tingling sensation spread through my face, and then I could breath through my nose again.

"Okay," Ghriahim said. "We need information. So, can you please leave?"

"Yeah," Ilia said. "I'll make you people dinner."

She left the room. We all sat down.

"So Shad," Link said. "We need to know what is going on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just moved, so I'm trying to get settled in. But, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"What is it you need to know?" Shad asked as we all sat down. "Clearly, my knowledge gets people hurt."

"Well, if you were more careful, you wouldn't have gotten captured by the mad painter, and got Zelda, Midna, Fi, and Alex captured," I snarled. Shad tried to back up, but he was against the wall, so he couldn't move.

"Michelle," Ghirahim said. "We need him to tell us everything, and not faint because he is so scared."

I put my head down in shame. Jane giggled a bit.

Shad took a breath. "Fine. The man's name is Yuga."

"We already know that," Link said.

Shad took another breath. "He is from a dark land that is hard to get to. But, he has found a way to travel between dimensions."

"Wait," I said. "Dimensions?"

"Yes." Shad nodded. "There are several different worlds. There is the Twilight realm, where Midna's people were banished. There is this realm, where we all are. There is your world." He pointed at me. "That is strangely connected to our world. And there is Lorule, which is much darker than the Twilight."

"Why is our world connected to Hyrule?" Jane asked.

"I don't really know," Shad admitted. "But I do know that is where Link's ancestors came from."

"What?" He asked.

"Yes." Shad said. "When I was in the Royal Library, I came across a diary. It was of a woman, named Saria. It said she just saved a man from drowning in a lake, that was later named the Lake of Ordon. Saria was the granddaughter of the first Link and the First Zelda. Their oldest daughter, the second Zelda, was Queen that time, and her brother, was the father of Saria. After Saira and the man got married, they had a child, which they named Link. That Link had a son, which was also named Link. You," He pointed at Link. "Are Link the Tenth, and your great-times-a-million grandfather is from Michelle's land."

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay," Ghirahim said. "This is almost more interesting than the thing we were asking about."

"Yeah." Link said.

"So let me get this straight," I said. "Link is related to Zelda because his great-times-a-million grandfather, who is from my world, married the granddaughter of the first Link and Zelda, which strangely, makes him related to Zelda."

Shad nodded.

"I have a headache," I said, placing both my hands on my head.

Link nodded in agreement.

"So," Shad continued. "Our worlds have been connected for longer than we know."

"What about Lorule?" Jane asked.

"Lorule is a special case." Shad nodded. "It is, well, Dark Hyrule."

"Dark Hyrule?" Link look confused.

"Dark Hyrule." Shad said again. "It is, in fact, the copy of Hyrule. Plus, there is a dark copy of everyone in Hyrule."

I cast a look at Jane. She nodded.

"Shad," Jane stood up. "Michelle and I need to talk."

We left the room.

"It is just like the game," Jane whispered. "Yuga comes to Hyrule, abducts some people, and leaves."

"Yep." I nodded. "Why does everything have to be like the game?" I wined.

"I know!" Jane said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I mean, it doesn't have to be exact. Link talks, Midna didn't destroy the portal, Zelda is gay, Fi and Ghirahim are lovers." She sighed. "This sucks!"

"Whatever we do," I told Jane. "We do not tell them that he is going to raise Gannon from the dead, unless we really need to."

"Got it," She said. We shook on it, and went back into the room.

"Now that you people are here," Ghirahim said. "Shad, do you know what Yuga is planing?"

"No," Shad said, shaking his head. "I have no idea."

Jane looked at me. "Well thank you Shad." She looked back at him. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yes," Shad said. "The only way to get into Lorule is Ravio's bracelet. Ravio, before he became king, was an inventor. He invented several things to travel into the other world. The bracelet lies in the Eastern Palace. But it will only work for one person."

"Then how will all four of us get into Lorule?" Ghirahim asked.

"I don't know," Shad said sadly. "But I do know that an old sage named Sahasrahla. He may know other ways to get to Lorule. He lives in a little hut, right next to the potion shop at the edge of Death Mountain."

"There is a potion shop by Death Mountain?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Shad nodded. "It is run by Syrup, and her granddaughter Maple."

I chocked on my laugh.

"What is so funny about that?" Link asked, clearly confused.

I started laughing so hard that I looked like a retarded, clapping seal. Of course, Maple and Syrup, the witches.

Jane started giggling. Soon, we were both on the floor, gasping for air.

"I don't get it," Ghirahim said.

"Nor do I," Shad said.

"You don't have to. Not getting it makes it funnier," I said, still giggling. "Where by Death Mountain?"

"You have to ask the Gorons to take you to it." Shad said. "There is no safe path."

"Why would anyone run a potion shop where no one can get too without dying?" Link asked.

"They have brooms." Shad said. "They fly over the dangerous path. And they didn't want anyone to bother them."

"Nice," I said. "Thank you Shad."

"Your welcome." He laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

We all walked out of the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! I hope you like it! I have been REALLY busy with school and stuff. I'm so so so sosososososo sorry for not updating sooner. But the new version of chapter 4 of Sucked into Zelda book 1 is up! Yay!**

* * *

"Would you like some dinner?" Ilia asked us when we came out.

"Yes please," Ghirahim said, sitting down at the table. There was just some pumpkin soup. That smelled great.

"I made enough for everyone to have seconds," Ilia said smiling. Damn, I like this Ilia.

"Thanks," Jane said as we all sat down. Ilia sat down next to Ghirahim.

"What did Shad tell you?" Ilia asked, taking a spoonful of soup.

"Just what we needed to know," Link said, digging in.

"And what was that?" She asked, swallowing.

We all looked at each other.

"By the way," Ilia said. "Alex was supposed to come back to Ordon a couple days ago. What happened?"

I looked guiltily at my soup. It didn't look very appetizing right now.

"Oh," Ilia said. "She was attacked by the mad magician."

"Yeah," I said, a tear leaking out. "The information Shad gave us tells us how to save her."

While that is not entirely true, it is enough.

"I'm sorry." Ilia said. She looked up from her bowl. "Is there any way I can help?"

I smiled sadly. "No, Ilia. I think we have everything we need."

"You can stay the night," She offered. "You are going to need your strength if you are going on an adventure."

Jane smiled. "Thank you Ilia."

* * *

After finishing dinner, Ilia led us to our rooms. We each had our own room. Ilia's and Jane's were one either side of mine, and Link was across from me.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed, like every one should.

I was about to climb into bed when my door creaked open, and Link came in.

"Michelle?" Link whispered. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," I said sitting down on the bed. "What is it?"

Link came in and sat next to me. His hair was wet, and, like always, had no shirt on.

"About the time Midna interrupted us talking when we were in the forest."

"Yes?" I said.

_Please please please._

_Shut up!_

"I am sorry if I scared you."

_Nnnnnooooooo!_

"Oh," I said, trying to hide the disappointment. "You didn't scare me."

"Oh," He sighed with relief. "Good."

"Link," I whispered. "I know now isn't the time, with my sister, Zelda, Midna, and Fi being gone, but whenever you are ready, I will say yes."

His eyes widened. 'What? You knew I was going to…"

_Damn it Michelle. You scared HIM._

"You made it pretty obvious," I said, ignoring the four idiots. "Reaching into your pocket, telling me about what you planed in Ordon, the hopeful look in your eye. I used to read a lot when I lived in California. I read about moments like these."

I kissed his cheek. "Whenever you ask, I will say yes."

He gave me a smile. "Thank you. Now that you know, I have to pick the right time, so I can surprise you."

I smiled. He kissed me. "Goodnight Michelle.' He smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling kind of guilty. He wanted to surprise me with the propose.

But, when I came down that morning (I was the last one there), he looked a little happier. Like a million pounds were lifted off of his shoulders. I guess because of that big secret, he was so worried that I will say no.

Thank the lord I told him. The worry might have eaten him alive.

"Hi," Ilia said cheerfully. "I know you have to leave now, but would you like breakfast for the road?"

_Yes please._

_Oh for the love of Nayru! They can't hear you!_

_I am Nayru._

_Don't make me come in there!_

"Yes please," I said. Ilia handed me a bag with food. She also handed one to Link, Jane, and Ghriahim. Then, she shook hands with Jane and Ghirahim, and hugged Link. She whispered something to him. He nodded, then she smiled and let go. Then, to my surprise, she hugged me.

"Go kill some monsters," Ilia whispered. "No one is going transform my citizens into paintings."

I smiled, then patted her on the back. "I will."

We let go. She ran over and opened the door for us. "Please take care of Link. I have known him since childhood, and he really needs someone to take care of him." She told us.

"Hey!" Link scowled as we laughed and ran out the door.

So, we started our journey towards Death Mountain.


End file.
